Rudonia
Description Rudonia is a large unaligned continent that is around the same size as the main land of fairy tail, the land has been ruled by the Five Sovereigns since its occupation. The Five main Clans (name for Families in Rudonia) who are more commonly known as the King Clans are below in order of political and military power. Aeon: The highest ruling family, the leader of this Clan is known as the High King. and is the leader of the five Kings. He rules over the largest area which is about 40% of Rudonia it also contains the capital Runagasta. The Aeon clan has countless major clans who follow them. The land owned by the Aeon Clan is known as the King's Land. Suzumebachi: In terms of power the average member of the Suzumebachi and its follower clans are higher than the Zen clan and its followers but they are much fewer in number, so how is more powerful is unknown. However the King of the Suzumebachi is known as the Death Stinger and she is widely more famous then Zen's King. The Clan owns 17% of land in Rudonia which is less then both the Zen and Senju but this is due to their numbers and the fact that with the members they have they would struggle to keep peace in their region.Suzumebachi lands are known as the Hornets nest or simply the West. Zen::The main clan it's self is the largest but has less followers than the Aeon and its followers are not in the same league in terms of power. Due to their large numbers they have been given the second most amount of land to preside over which equals to 23%. The Zen hold the lands of the East which are known as the Golden land's dude to having the Goldern sea on its coast. Senju: The Senju are known as the clan of the people, as their leader spends more time with the lower classes than his own family, it is in the Senju's nature to be like this, Their region is also the one with the least disturbance, their land equals 11% of Rudonia. The North is owned by the Senju and is called the tranquil plains. Akatsuki: This Clan is the weakest of the five and also owns the smallest amount of land, There region is called Sol'kai, the first part of the region's name is used for its largest city, Sol. In total they rule over only 5% of Rudonia. Unlike the other King Clan's the Akatsuki only have two major clans who follow them, they are the Kor and the Lycan. Akatsuki control the South known as the Turmoil Terra, due to the amount of conflict that occurs. These kings each rule one of the five areas of Rudonia, the lower on the list the less power they have, the Kings are also in control of the guilds in their regions, if a guild steps out of line it is their job to do something. The land owned by the Kings is split and watched over by different clan leader, sometimes these leaders are guild masters sometimes they are just follower who are powerful in their own right. 4% of the land is Unclaimed and has become named so, this according to the kings is due to it being deemed as uninhabitable, but the real reason is much worse, somewhere in this land hides the base of the strongest Dark Guild in Rudonia whose power rivals that of the kings, it is also rumoured that all Dark guild serve under this Guild, its name is Kishin, This land is situated in the southwest corner of Rudonia. Society Rudonia is a Kingdom, but all its residents are treat fairly and have to abide by the laws set forth to them. Kings have the power to create laws in their own regions to a certain extent, but any major law, for example taxing the people, punishment for crimes, have to be brought before the Five kings. The High King always has the final vote and can veto any vote unless all four of the other agree to it, then he must also follow the rules. However he can choose not to veto and just place his vote like all others, as over use of the power will call into question his intent, as it is stated that now King even the High King must have more than 49% of the land or be more powerful than all other kings combined. Currency The Currency of Rudonia is the Runic '''or abbreviated to '''Ru which symbol is as follows'25px, '''the currency is used in quantiy like the pound for example bread would be half a Ru. Laws The laws of Rudonia differ slightly from region to region, but there are a few that hold true throughout the continent. First is the law that states every person in Rudonia is entitled to food shelter and water, and if are unable to provide this for themselves must come to the Clan Leader of the area and will be given work to earn food shelter and water. The second law is that every citizen must help one another when they are in a bad situation,. The third and final law that is spread access all of Rudonia is that magic must never be used to endanger non-magical citizens in any situation doing so will result in the user being classed as a Rouge mage, or dark mage depending on the severity of the crime. Guilds Like Fiore there are many guilds in Rudonia, some good that work for the good of all, others who are mostly good and others who are as nice as Death. Legal Griffin Fall The current number two guild in Rudonia, and one of the handful of guilds that are situated in the Turmoil Terra. '''Basilisk Sight' are the number one guild in Rudonia and has bases in three of the five regions, its head quaters are in the Goldern Lands, its secondary base is in the Hornets Nest and the final one is in the capital of the Tranquil Plains. Dark Kishin Hunters are the most feared and deadliest guild in Rudonia. Independent